Meka Meka DAN!
by Shacchin21Andi
Summary: Talkshow gaje dengan anggota Mekakushi-dan!/badsummary/langsung baca ajah yuk!


_RnR,please?_

* * *

Auth : Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam/tengah malam/subuh semuanya! Namaku _Shafatasyanabyla21 _biasa dipanggil _Shacchin_ adalah author disini! \\(⪫ꙍ⪪)/ dalam kesempatan kali ini, Shacchin akan membuat fanfic bergenre humor-ssu! XD

Kano : pft, memangnya Shacchin bisa buat cerita humor,haha? ~(⩌⩊⩌~)

Auth : Bi-bisa,donk! Mungkin…*pundung*

Kido : kalau tidak lucu, kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu Author-san

Auth : *jleb* *jleb* *jleb* a-aku akan berjuang,Kido *tambah pundung*

Hibiya : gue yakin cerita ini akan gagal, merepotkan

Auth : *jleeeeeeebbb* mou! Hentikan-ssu! Aku tidak kuat-ssu! Sakitnya tuh disini-ssu!*nunjuk perasaan/dimana emang?*

Momo : berjuanglah,Shacchin!

Auth : Momo-chan (Q_Q)*terharu*

Shintaro : oy,Author, atau apalah itu, Shacchin? Terserah. Cepetan dah, gue gerah nih*ngipas*

Auth : percuma jenius-ssu! Nama author sendiri nggak diinget! Shin payah-ssu!*mewek*

Ayano : a-ah, maaf atas keributan diatas, mari kita mulai ^.^

Auth : yap,sesuai dikatakan Ayano-chan, mari kita mulai-ssu! Cekidot-ssu!

* * *

Genre : Humor_—garing  
_Warning : OOC to the extream_—maybe. _Cerita sering melenceng dari topic, cerita asal yang membuat pembaca stress. Kata-kata yang sangat tidak sesuai _EYD_  
Disclaimer : Character milik Shizen No Teki-P, Cerita milik _Shacchin21_.

* * *

Talkshow with Mekakushi-Dan! \\(⪫ꙍ⪪)/

.

.

Auth : selamat datang diacara _Talkshow Meka-meka dan__—_ssu! Bintang tamu hari ini adalah sosok gadis SMA yang menurut Shacchin itu cantik buaaaanggett! Mirip deh sama Shacchin-ssu,buahahah! Inilah dia Ayano Tateyama, anggota No.0!

Pembaca : jangan ngaku-ngaku lhu,thor!

Auth : sewot ajah nih orang pada*dilempar tiang listrik(?)*

Lalu setelah perang author dengan pembaca, munculah seorang gadis bersurai cokelat sepunggung dan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya.

Ayano : ah, _konnichiwa_. *senyum manis*

Pembaca+Author+Shintaro : *nosebleed*

Terjadi banjir mendadak, disebabkan oleh darah mimisan!

Pembaca : Oi,thor! Lhu ngapain ikutan nosebleed bareng kita,heh?

Author : *ngelap darah pakai kudung/plak* masalah ghitu? Gue pan kagum sama kecantikan Ayano-chan! :p

Pembaca : lhu kan cewek, lhu _y*ri, _yeh jangan-jangan?!

Author : *slek(?)* apa lhu kate?! Gue Y*ri?! Sini lhu, gue jewer kuping lhu! Yah enggalah!*sewot tingkat dewa*

Shintaro : eh,Shacchin…. Kok lhu nggak pakai _–ssu_ seperti biasa sih?

Author : ah,iyeh yeh.. lupa gue, wakakakaka!*ketawa nista*

Shintaro : idih nih orang -_-

Ayano : a-ano…. *bingung*

Auth : astagah, maaf aku melupakanmu-ssu!*sujud*

Ayano : j-jangan berlebihan seperti itu

Auth : nyahaha, okelah…. Sebelumnya, untuk pembaca lainnya(?) dan penonton(?!) maaf atas keributan-keributan yang disebabkan oleh tetangga kita-ssu*plak*, kalau begitu kita mulai ajah wawancara dengan Ayano-chan, silahkan duduk-ssu*mempersilahkan*

Ayano : *duduk dengan tenang*

Auth : oke, bisa kita langsung ke pertanyaan pertama-ssu?

Ayano : a-ah,iyah tentu*mengangguk*

Auth : *nosebleed lagi* ah, baiklah, uhuk(?), pertanyaan pertama dari…. Jiaah, ini siapa sih yang nulis?! Jelek amat tulisannya!*kesal*

Azami : wtf! Seumur-umur, belum pernah ada yang ngehina tulisan gue! Tuh tulisan bagus banget! Tsukihiko bahkan kagum banget! Banget dah!

Auth : *keselek pulpen* yaelah,nek! Gimana gue mau ngarti nih tulisan?! Ini kan huruf kuno semua! Bahasa apa kek dipake!(?) lhu kan udah gue capek-capek bayar buat jadi penerima surat pembaca, lhu nggak hargain gue nek! Sakit-ssu!

Azami : *tabokin Shacchin pake sandal swalownya* eh,lhu bocah! Nak nek nak nek! Emang gue nenek lhu,hah?! Lagian lhu kan nggak bayar gue! Gue berhenti kerja! *pulang bersama Tsukihiko*

Auth : Azami-chan! jangan kabur!*nangis dipojokan/eh* huh, yasudah deh! Oy, Hibiya! Sini lhu!

Hibiya : apa,nek?

Auth : *jleb* eh,lhu bocah jangan manggil gue nenek yah,cih. Heh, lhu jadi penerima surat pembaca yah! lhu nulis apa yang mereka kirimin*perintah*

Hibiya : whaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt?! Kok mesti gue,sih?

Auth : kan elhu pendek-ssu

Hibiya : nggak nyambung to the extream!

Auth : terima ajah dih, siapa tau berkat ini lhu bisa populer.

Hibiya : hn,terserah. Malas gue ngadu mulut sama nenek-nenek, tambah dosa ajah

Auth : *jleeeeeeeeeeebbb* sabar *elus perut/?*

Hibiya : nih, gue udah selesai nulis*nyerahin selembar kertas*

Auth : makasih hibiya-kun*senyum manis*

Hibiya : *blushing/?* ah-eh, iyeh-iyeh! Gu-gue balik dulu

Auth : pft,aneh. Ah, okeh…. Dari **DindhaRINkyuungg**(dalem ati : buset dah nih nama), pertanyaannya adalah _Ayano kok bodoh? Padahal anak professor dan guru._

Ayano : *jleb* ahaha,soal itu….*garuk pipi*

Auth : yah, Dindha-san…. Bahkan Kenjirou-sensei dan Ayaka-san tidak tau kenapa-ssu, bahkan mungkin Jin-san pun tak tau-ssu! Omg! Mungkin lhu bukan anak mereka deh, ketukar sama Shintaro mungkin*mikir keras*

Ayano : *jleb* *jleb* *jleb* mou! Shacchin kejam banget….

Auth : nyahaha, maaf-maaf…. selanjutnya dari... *make kacamata dulu*.. **YyyannggSyyyaaaTjintahhKirittooo... **ehhh,busett dah, apaan sih nih nama?! rese' banget untuk dibaca-ssu!*ditabok*. uhuk, pertanyaannya, _Bukannya Ayano mati pas SMA? kenapa versi yang selalu dimunculin Ayano masih jadi murid SMP?_. (Auth : nih orang kudet amat-_-(*plak*)).

Ayano : ahaha, soal itu.. itu karena Shintaro yang memimpikanku selalu saat masih SMP dulu, katanya kenangan indah bersamaku lebih banyak terjadi saat SMP. begitu..

Shintaro : *memalingkan wajah karena merona*

Auth : ohh, ghitu toh.. kasian juga.. *ngelap air mata*

Ayano : laah, kok nangis sih?

Auth : hoho, tidak kok-ssu. Ok,pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Meditha Anshari **(akhirnya ada yang pakek nama normal-_-) :3

Ayano : oke, apa itu?

Auth : _Ayano-chan itu punya orang yang disukai nggak_?

Ayano : uhuk,uhuk(?) eeehhhhh?! Anu… soal itu…

Shintaro : *debar-debar/gugup*

Auth : hmmmm…. Sebenarnya tanpa dijawab pun, aku dan Meditha-san sudah tau-ssu! Nyahahaha XD*ketawa nista*

Ayano : eeeehh?! Eh, tidak ada…. (/) sungguh

Shintaro : *kesambar petir* Ayano…. Kau serius? *tampang horror*

Ayano : ueeeh, Shintaro sejak kapan kau ada disini?!*panic*

Auth : sejak gue buat ceritanya-ssu, Ayano emang pikun yah -_-

Hibiya : jangan ngatain orang, lhu kan lebih pikun dari siapapun, pft.

Auth : kurang ajar lhu Hibiya! Sini lhu bocah, tawuran gih di lapangan!*menyisingkan lengan baju*

Hibiya : caeelahh, lhu mah cemen.

Auth : *ngejleb*, ohhh, berlagak lhu yehh. Oy,Hiyori! Hibiya ternyata nggak sopan banget sama orang yang lebih dewasa dari dia!

Hibiya : *ciutt* ma-maafin gue thor! Ampun yah! priizzuu(pembacaan Please dalam bahasa jepang)*sembah sujud*

Auth : huh, iyalahtuh.. gue maapin, noh pergi sonoh*usir*. Ok,kembali ke Ayano-chan. kukira kau menyukai _orang itu_?

Ayano : *blushing* itu, sebenarnya….

Auth : okeh, sudah ditentukan-ssu! Oy, Shin! Sini deh cepetan, ajak Ayano kencan-ssu!

Ayano : aaappppaa?! Tapi!

Auth : nggak ada tapi-tapian*tatapan horror*

Ayano : *ciuut* i-iyah, aku suka Shintaro,kok.

Shintaro : Ayano sungguh?! aku juga mencintaimu!

Auth : okelah, kita tinggalkan dua sejoli yang tengah kasmaran itu, haaahh…. Masa muda dipenuhi cinta, fufu.

Kano : kalau kau ngomong begitu, kau terkesan sudah lansia Shaccin, hahaha

Auth : ukh, kalau gue nggak cinta sama elhu, pasti gue udah nendang lhu sampai ke langit*bergumam*

Kano : oy,Kido kau dengar dia bilang apa?

Kido : aku tidak dengar.

Kano : oh yasudah.

Auth : (dalem ati : kejam-ssu!) oke, para pembaca! Sankyu telah membaca FF gaje ini sampai selesai—ssu XD nyahaha*plak*, gomen karena ceritanya OOT to the extream, bingung soalnya mau buat gimana, wkwkwkwk! Ok sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! \\(⪫ꙍ⪪)/

Mekakushi dan : sampai jumpa!

**Tu Bi Kontinyu~**

* * *

A/n : jika readers sekalian ingin nge_kepo_-in anggota mekakushi-dan, silahkan tulis pertanyaan nya ke kertas kosong yang nnti gue sediain :3 *plak*, atau tidak silahkan bila berkenan kirimkan lewat fb nya author yah : Rinne Takahashi, atau langsung review ajah biar kagak repot :v jaa minna~

A/n : jawabannya mungkin sedikit fakta dan beberapa pemikiran auth sendiri :v jadi maafkan.


End file.
